Because of Ghosts
by Galaxy Panda 69
Summary: 'Ketika takdir telah memilih jalan hidup mu...'/ "Ada masalah apa hari ini, sayang ?"/ "Tak apa. Terima kasih, Xing-ge."/ "Menyingkir, bodoh!"/ "Your're right, Panda Man."/ EXO's fict


**Because of Ghosts**

**.**

**.**

Tittle : Because of Ghosts

Disclaim : EXO's member do not belong to me. But, this story is mine.

Chara : EXO's member

Pair : Find by Yourself

Genre : Friendship, Horor, Humor -maybe-

Warning :, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI/Boys Love

**Don't Like, Don't Read. Don't bash chara or pair.**

Rate : T

Summary : Ketika takdir telah memilihkan jalan hidup mu. Kau masih ingin menolak-nya?

.

.

.

.

Suasana sepi khas tengah malam begitu terasa di salah satu jalanan yang terletak di pinggiran kota itu. Aroma khas tanah yang baru saja di guyur hujan pun begitu mencekal setiap penciuman siapa pun. Tak jarang kesunyian itu terpecah oleh suara lolongan serigala –mungkin– dari arah hutan yang terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Beberapa hewan malam yang seolah merasa penat, sama sekali tak memunculkan suara barang sekecil apapun. Etalase toko yang di pinggiran jalan raya itu terlihat beberapa sudah terkosongkan dan ada pula yang bahkan lampu depan etalase-etalase toko itu terlihat berkedip seolah kehabisan tenaga untuk menerangi jalanan.

Berbeda dengan beberapa toko yang telah tutup, salah satu cafe yang tidak terlalu besar itu masih terlihat memancarkan cahaya terang dari dalam dan di pintu masuk tertulis kata 'Open'. Desain interior cafe ini terlihat menawan. Bergaya klasik dengan nuansa yang tidak terlalu ke kanakan namun masih menunjukkan nuansa ceria. Suasana di dalam cafe tersebut tidak ramai. Tentu saja, ini sudah tengah malam. Hanya ada sekitar 5 orang yang tengah berada di dalam cafe tersebut. Termasuk salah seorang pria yang memandang dengan tatapan kosong sebuah gelas berisikan teh hangat di genggaman-nya. Terkadang di goyang-goyangkan mug putih bergambarkan panda itu, yang membuat isinya ikut bergerak kesana kemari. Lima menit hal itu di lakukan, sampai seorang pria lainnya yang menggunakan seragam khas pelayan cafe tersebut datang dan duduk tepat di kursi depan pria berkantung mata layaknya panda itu.

"Ada masalah apa hari ini, sayang~?" suara lembut mengalun indah di telinga pria berkantung mata yang tengah menggoyang-goyangkan mug berisi teh hangat itu. Kepalanya mendongak guna melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat di hapalnya suara itu. Sebuah senyum nanar tersungging di bibir kucingnya. "Katakanlah.." gumam pria itu lagi sambil tersenyum menenangkan yang menampakkan sebuah dimple lucu di pipi kanannya.

"Kau tahu, Xing-ge? Menjadi anak baru sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Kau akan di suruh ini, di suruh itu. Ambil ini, ambil itu. Bahkan tugas menjadi pembantu rumah tangga pun lebih menyenangkan ketimbang bekerja seperti yang ku lakukan." Gerutu pria bermata panda itu menghela napasnya kasar. Setelahnya langsung saja di tenggak habis teh hangat di tangannya itu. Pria berdimple yang di panggil 'Xing-ge' itu kembali tersenyum menenangkan. Kemudian tangan kanan-nya beranjak mengelus surai sekelam langit malam milik pria di hadapannya itu.

"Well, memang ada beberapa senior yang benar-benar memandangku layaknya manusia. Tapi kau tau, ge? Setengah dari mereka menganggap ku seperti robot dan kau lihat! Aku bahkan baru pulang dari kantor –neraka– itu 15 menit yang lalu. Bahkan saat aku ospek sma dulu tidak separah ini!" gerutunya lagi panjang lebar. Di helanya lagi napasnya kasar. Kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak ke hadapan bibir kucingnya dan mulai menggigit kecil kuku-kuku jari lentiknya. Pertanda dia tengah menahan emosi.

"Ayolah, Tao. Kau yang memilih kantor –yang kau sebut neraka itu– di banding kantor milik JoonMyeon-hyung. Jadi kenapa kau mengeluh seperti ini, huh?" ujar pria berdimple satu, Zhang Yi Xing nama lengkapnya. Biasa di panggil Lay. Huang Zi Tao –si pria bermata panda– menatap Lay sengit.

"Kau gila? Siapa yang mau jika di tawari bekerja langsung menjadi sekretaris presdir tanpa ada ujian, interview atau apapun itu? Ok, Jun Ma Hao-ge memang dekat dengan ku. Tapi setidaknya posisi itu lebih pantas untuk mu yang notabene kekasih hatinya, Xing-ge!" sentak Tao cukup keras yang tak pelak membuat beberapa pengunjung cafe menatap kearahnya tak suka.

"Pelankan suaramu, Panda!" ujar Lay berbisik dan setelahnya tersenyum canggung kepada para pengunjung cafe- bermaksud meminta maaf. Tao mendengus sebal dan mulai mengerucutkan bibir kucingnya lucu. Lay hanya menghela napas lelah melihat hoobae-nya sewaktu sekolah menengah atas yang kini telah di anggap sebagai adik-nya sendiri itu. Sejurus kemudian dia beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Tao sendirian. Tao semakin mendengus sebal dan kembali menggigit kecil kuku jemari miliknya. Tak sampai 1 menit, Lay sudah kembali dengan sebuah kantong plastik putih di tangan kanannya. Kemudian di beranjak duduk kembali di hadapan pria berparas manis itu.

"Kau pulanglah, sayang. Itu ada makanan untuk sarapan mu besok pagi. Kau hanya perlu memasukkannya kedalam mesin pendingin dan besok pagi kau tinggal memanaskannya." Ujar Lay menyerahkan kantong plastik itu dengan sebuah senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya. "Maaf karena gege tidak bisa mengantar mu pulang. Hari ini hanya gege yang menjaga cafe." lanjut Lay dengan suara sedikit lebih pelan sambil tangan kanannya mengusak pelan surai Tao. Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak berdiri.

"Tak apa. Terima kasih, Xing-ge." Ucapnya. Kemudian langsung saja di langkahkan kaki jenjangnnya untuk keluar cafe. Sebelum Tao benar-benar keluar, Lay sedikit berteriak. "Semangat, Baby Panda!" Tao tersenyum manis dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu. Setelahnya tubuh Tao menjauh dari cafe dan seolah hilang di telan kegelapan malam. Lay menghela napasnya berat. Sedikit tak rela membiarkan Tao pulang sendirian saat tengah malam seperti ini. Biasanya kalaupun Lay tak bisa mengantar Tao pulang, JoonMyeon –kekasih Lay– akan mengantar pemuda panda itu. Namun sayang sekali karena malam ini JoonMyeon pun ada keperluan penting.

.

.

.

Pria berparas manis bernama Tao itu kini tengah berjalan lesu di trotoar jalan dengan di terangi lampu-lampu jalan. Sedikit heran sebenarnya, mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi masih saja ada orang berlalu-lalang di trotoar maupun di jalan. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk, Tao berjalan seolah telah kehabisan semangat hidup. Tak di hiraukannya beberapa orang yang menggerutu kesal karena telah tertabrak pundaknya. Tao terlalu malas menanggapi mereka, bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan kata 'maaf' saja bibir-nya serasa begitu kelu.

**Brukk**

Tao meringis pelan dan mengusap pundak kirinya yang sedikit terasa sakit saat tanpa di sadarinya dia baru saja menabrak pria berwajah putih teramat pucat yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengannya. Tatapan nyalang di layangkan Tao kepada pria di hadapannya itu. "Kau gila?! Menyingkir dari sini!" sentak Tao keras yang membuat beberapa orang melayangkan tatapan aneh kearah Tao. Pria di hadapannya itu bergeming dan bertingkah seolah tak merasa bersalah. Bukannya menyingkir dan memberikan ruang untuk Tao berjalan, pria itu justru bergeming dan seolah menghalangi Tao untuk berjalan. Tao yang semakin kesal menggertakkan giginya. "Menyingkir, bodoh!" gerutu Tao menyingkirkan pundak pria pucat itu agar dia dapat berjalan kembali.

"Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini! Menyebalkan-" Tao terus saja menggerutu tak jelas saat telah berhasil menyingkirkan pria pucat tadi dan terus saja berjalan menjauhi pria pucat yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak dapat di mengerti. Tanpa Tao sadari, orang-orang di sekitar Tao pun menatap aneh kearahnya. Sebuah senyum miring mampir di bibir pucat pria yang menabrak –atau mungkin di tabrak– Tao tadi.

'I got him, Jongin. I got him..'

.

.

.

**Brakk**

Sebuah pintu apartemen dengan warna coklat muda itu terbanting cukup keras oleh sang pemilik apartemen sederhana itu. Tao si pemilik apartemen melempar sepatu yang baru saja di bukanya ke sembarang arah. Jaket hangat yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya pun dia lepas dan lagi, di lemparnya sembarang. Setelahnya, Tao beranjak mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk berwarna krem pucat itu. Di raihnya dengan tak minat remote tv yang terletak di sampingnya, kemudian beranjak menekan tombol **On **di remote tersebut. Detik berikutnya tv flat itu pun menyala dan menampilkan acara reality show yang bagusnya sangat tidak menarik minat Tao. Dia hanya diam dan menatap datar tv miliknya itu.

5 menit sepi di lalui hanya di temani suara-suara yang berasal dari tv di hadapannya itu. Tak ada sedikit pun niatan di benak pemuda yang memiliki kantung mata itu untuk beranjak dari sofa itu untuk sekedar mandi atau tidur, mungkin? Sepertinya itu hal yang sangat penting yang harus di lakukan olehnya. Di menit ke enam, pemuda panda itu menghela napasnya pelan dan beranjak menurunkan kedua kakinya yang sejak tadi nyaman di atas meja. Tidak etis memang. Tapi apa pedulinya? Toh ini apartemen miliknya. Detik berikutnya, Tao mulai beranjak dari duduk nyamannya dan mulai berjalan perlahan menuju ruangan yang biasa di gunakan untuk memasak –sebut saja dapur– dengan kantong plastik putih yang tadi di berikan Yixing untuknya tergantung indah di tangan kirinya.

Di letakkan kantong plastik itu ke dalam lemari pendingin setelah sebelumnya membuka penutup lemari tersebut. Sebelum menutup kembali pintu lemari pendingin berwarna abu rokok itu, di raihnya sebuah apel berwarna merah menggoda. Di pandang sebentar untuk kemudian di gigit kecil bagian salah satu sisi apel merah itu. Sambil mengunyah, di tutupnya pintu lemari pendingin dan setelahnya dia berjalan menuju meja makan yang hanya berjarak satu meter lebih dari lemari es. Tangan kirinya –yang tidak memegang apapun– bergerak meraih salah satu kursi dan perlahan mendudukinya. Dia mulai asik memakan apel merah itu dengan suasana cukup hening– hanya ada suara kecil dari arah ruang tempat tv miliknya yang sengaja di biarkan menyala.

**Brukk Bugh**

Dahi Tao berkerut saat mendengar suara gaduh dari arah luar jendela dapur miliknya. Dia masih menatap gorden jendela berwarna biru langit yang bergerak pelan, entah terkena angin atau apa. Matanya yang memang kecil, semakin menyipit saat telinganya mendengar suara gaduh tak kentara dari luar. Perlahan dia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan kearah jendela dapur dengan langkah pelan. Saat dia telah sampai di depan jendela, di singkapnya gorden yang menutupi kaca jendela berwarna putih bersih itu. Matanya menelisik ke segala arah dimana hanya ada gelap dan hanya beberapa lampu yang dapat di lihatnya. Perlahan tangannya beranjak menarik pengait jendela dan mulai melepaskannya. Kemudian di bukanya jendela dengan frame coklat karamel itu.

**Kreeeekk**

Suara berisik seketika memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejak tadi. Seketika pula angin malam menyeruak masuk dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Setelah jendela itu terbuka lebar, matanya kembali menelisik suasana malam di luaran sana. Tinggal di lantai 25 membuatnya dapat menikmati indahnya suasana kota saat malam.

**Wuuusshh**

Baru saja ia ingin melihat ke bawah, sebuah angin dengan kecepatan luar biasa masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan melewatinya begitu saja. Dahinya makin berkerut heran. Kepalanya juga mulai mengikuti arah pandangan matanya, kekenan dan kekiri. Mencari kira-kira berasal dari mana angin barusan yang melewatinya tadi.

"Bisa tidak sih kau menungguku masuk duluan! Selalu saja begini!"

Tao tersentak kaget saat indra pendengarnya menangkap sebuah suara dari dalam dapurnya. Setelah beberapa detik dalam keterkejutannya, kini Tao beranjak menoleh ke dalam dapurnya dan kembali pria bermata panda itu terkejut. Pasalnya kini di dalam dapurnya terdapat dua pria yang memiliki tinggi badan yang hampir sama dan kira-kira tak jauh beda dengannya. Yang satu berkulit sedikit lebih gelap dan satunya berkulit lebih terang. Namun dapat Tao lihat wajah pucat mereka dari samping.

"Kau menyalahkan ku?! Kau yang menyuruhku cepat-cepat tadi! Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah sekarang?!"

Pria yang berkulit lebih gelap menggerutu kesal dan membalas sentakan keras si pria berkulit terang. Tao masih bergeming melihat kelakuan dua pria aneh yang baru saja sembarangan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Malah kini di mata pandanya terlihat keduanya sudah hampir bertindak anarkis satu sama lain.

"Kalian siapa?" suara lembut Tao membuat dua pria tadi langsung menatap Tao. Si pria berkulit lebih terang menunjukkan sebuah senyum miring yang terlihat menyeramkan, sedang pria satunya kini tengah membulatkan kedua matanya kearah Tao.

"He sees us, Hun.." gumam pria berkulit gelap itu pelan dan menatap Tao tak percaya. "Aku sudah bilang, Jong!" balas pria yang lebih terang menatap remeh kearah pria yang baru saja di panggil 'Jong' itu. Tao semakin mengerutkan dahinya melihat kedua pria yang kini berada kira-kira 3 meter d hadapannya. "Kau sungguh dapat melihat kami?!" Ujar pria berkulit gelap itu masih dengan mata membulatnya. Tao berdecak kesal dan beranjak melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Tsk! Tentu aku dapat melihat kalian! Kalian pikir kalian siapa?! Hantu?!" Ujar Tao masih menatap kesal kearah dua pria berbeda warna kulit di hadapannya itu. Si pria berkulit lebih terang kembali menampilkan senyum miringnya sedang sang teman tambah membulatkan kedua matanya. Pria berkulit terang itu mengikuti gerakan Tao, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Your're right, Panda Man."

Tao kembali mengerutkan keningnya heran. Apa maksud pria berwajah pucat di hadapan- tunggu! Tao mengingat sesuatu tentang pria ini. Dia itu- tunggu! Dia pria yang tadi menabraknya saat di trotoar jalanan. Oh sungguh! Tao kesal dengan pria ini. Lihatlah wajah kurang ajar dengan seringaian yang terlihat meremehkan orang lain itu! Oh sungguh demi apapun! Tao ingin sekali memukul pria albino itu.

"Yaa~ Seperti yang kau katakan. Kami hantu." Ujar pria albino –menurut Tao– yang semakin sukses menimbulkan kerutan dalam di dahi pria panda itu, di ikuti anggukan dari temannya. Kepalanya di miringkan ke kiri dan memandang kedua pria berbeda warna kulit di depannya itu. Kedua alisnya juga berkerut dan matanya mulai menatap kedua pria yang mengaku hantu itu dari atas hingga bawah.

"Kau tak percaya, Panda Man?" Pria albino –ingat! Ini menurut Tao– berujar kepada Tao dengan sebelah alis naik. Tao semakin mengerutkan dahi-nya. Selintas dia mengingat saat dia menabrak –menurut Tao dia yang di tabrak– seorang wanita ber-dress merah maroon mencibir kearah-nya.

"_Pria aneh! Berbicara sendiri. Apa dia pasien RSJ yang lepas-" _

Fuck!- umpat Tao dalam hati. Jadi dia tadi menabrak hantu?! Dan- dan kedua pria di hadapan-nya ini hantu?!

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

.

Hello everyone~~

Still remember me?! *_*

Maaf jika membawa cerita baru yang -masih- tak bermutu.. T-T

It's still.. yah You can say it 'Prologue'.

Hope you like itu.. Give me your response, please~~

.

.

PandaQingdaoo93


End file.
